Macusoper turns PB
This is a GoAnimate episode. Only Igor The Mii, Sophie, PaperPizza, James The Animator, WilliamWill2343, RobbiePwns135 and Curiousgorge66 can edit the transcript, but give us cast suggestions below the transcript. Cast *Kayla as Sophie The Otter*/Sophie The Popple* and Jelly Otter* *Eric as Curiousgorge66*, Carkle, Foxy The Pirate*, WilliamWill2343* and Toothy* *Paul as Igor The Mii* *Wiseguy as RobbiePwns135* *David as PaperPizza*, Freddy Fazbear (Carkle The Animatronic's version)* and Markiplier* *Princess as Butter Popple* *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter* (I wish I didn't have to put the "baby" part but read her description) *Brian as Warren Cook* and The Doctor* *Kidaroo as Macusoper* *Salli as Jelly Popple* *Kimberly as Peanut Otter* *Young Guy as CartoonFreak666*, Freddy Fazbear (Curiousgorge66's version)* and Peanut Popple* *Zack as Billy Wagner (Popples)* *Ivy as Bonnie Wagner (Popples)* *Catherine as Alvinluvr30 (Catherine the Spellcaster)* *Diesel as Macusoper's dad An arterisk next to the name indicates that it is either required or cannot be removed. Transcript Macusoper: "I am going to turn PB&J and Sophie into Popples, a species from the 1986 cartoon of the same name! Ha ha ha ha ha!" goes to Lake Hoohaw. There, he sees Sophie and her cousins Sophie: "Oodelay, Macusoper. What do you want?" Macusoper: "Hold still! You 4! I am turning you all into Popples!" Peanut: "You can't do that! Stop it!" Baby Butter: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jelly: "Don't turn us into Popples! We're fine as otters!" Macusoper: "I don't give a mule's ***! You're becoming Popples anyway!" (Turns the 4 into Popples) "Ha! How do you like it now?!" Jelly: (screams) "Turn us back into otters right now!" Baby Butter: "Yeah!" Macusoper: "You'll stay as Popples forever! You'll be smaller than normal and be forced to make messes!" Peanut: "We'd never make messes!" Sophie: "I agree! You're in a lot of trouble now! We're calling Curiousgorge66 on the phone!" (Takes a phone out of her back pouch) Macusoper: (running away) "No no no no no no no no! Don't call Curiousgorge66! Anything but him!" Sophie: (on the phone) "Hello, Curiousgorge66! Macusoper turned me and my cousins into Popples!" Curiousgorge66: "What?! He's in deep s***! I appreciate you contacting me!" Sophie: "No problem! Can you ground Macusoper and help us turn ourselves back into otters?" Curiousgorge66: "OK! I'm on that. Please be there so I can instantly turn you back to normal." Sophie: "Thank you. Oodelay!" Curiousgorge66: "Goodbye!" hangs up the phone Curiousgorge66: I'm gonna call Markiplier and find out how to turn them back to normal! (on the phone) Hello? Markiplier: What is it? Curiousgorge66: Macusoper just turned four otters into Popples! Markiplier: 4 otters... that sounds familiar... Wait a minute! Thanks for telling me! Curiousgorge66: You're welcome. Markiplier: I'm calling PaperPizza! Curiousgorge66: "And I'll call the rest to ground Macusoper!" Markiplier: "OK, we'll meet up in Macusoper's house in an hour pronto!" Curiousgorge66: "Alright then. Thank you, see you later." Markiplier: "I'll see you later too. Goodbye!" Curiousgorge66: "Goodbye!" (hangs up the phone) Markiplier: "Time to go change them back!" (Markiplier goes to Lake Hoohaw) Markiplier: "Only 1 mile to get there!" Warren: "Um... Hello. Where are you going?" Markiplier: "I'm doing a favor for somebody." Warren: "Okay." (Warren walks away) Markiplier: "Let's go!" (Markiplier arrives at Lake Hoohaw) Markiplier: "Stand still! I will turn you back to normal! (turns the 4 otters back to normal) There! I turned you back to normal!" Sophie: "Thanks!" Markiplier: "Where's Macusoper?" Igor: "He's in his room." Markiplier: "Okay." Macusoper: "I hope dad doesn't find out." Dad Walks in Macusoper's dad: "Macusoper! Did you turn PB&J and Sophie into Popples? It's on the news and everything!" Macusoper: "Yes, I did." Macusoper's dad: "Macusoper! How dare you turn PB&J and Sophie into Popples! That's it! You are grounded (x10) for life! I'm calling a bunch of visitors including Sophie and PB&J!" minutes later Macusoper's dad: "They are here to see you now." Curiousgorge66: "I am Curiousgorge66. I am totally enraged at you for what you've done to Sophie and her cousins. Heck, you deserve to be turned into a Popple back!" Igor: "I am Igor the Mii! No more Pepsi products for you, Macusoper!" Markiplier: "My name is Markiplier. Macusoper, I had to undo your havoc. And I agree with Curiousgorge that it will backfire on you!" Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter. How could you turn me and my cousins into Popples?! You're not supposed to even do that in the first place!" Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut Otter. As much as I like the Popples franchise, you are really bad for turning us into Popples!" Baby Butter: "Me Butter. Stop!" (Translation: "I'm Butter. Stop!") Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly. If you turn me and my siblings into three very weak Magikarp, you'll be sent to Care-a-Lot where the Care Bears will happily sing and dance and try to be nice to you! Won't that be real torture?" Robbie: "I'm Robbie. I cannot believe that you are trying way too hard to sabotage Sophie and her cousins! Keep this up, and a ton of 80's cartoon characters will beat you up!" Billy Wagner: "I'm Billy! When you become a Popple back, you'll be a Baby Popple and you have to play with Bibsy and Cribsy every day!" Bonnie Wagner: "My name's Bonnie. You're more annoying than any messes that our Popples make!" Alvinluvr30: "I am Catherine the Spellcaster, also known as Alvinluvr30! If you witness the strength of street knowledge, you'll have bad luck due to my magic curse forever!" Freddy Fazbear (Curiousgorge66's version): "I am Freddy Fazbear. How dare you turn PB&J and Sophie into Popples!" Freddy Fazbear (Carkle's version): "I am also Freddy Fazbear. I hope you get turned into a Popple back! Foxy The Pirate: "I'm Foxy The Pirate Fox! How dare you turn Sophie and her cousins into Popples!" CartoonFreak666: "I'm CartoonFreak666 and you are grounded for life!" WilliamWill2343: I'm WilliamWill2343 and if you turn Sophie and her cousins into bears, Markiplier will send you to Europe! Carkle: "I'm Carkle The Animatronic! If you turn Sophie and her cousins into giants, Markiplier will send you to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Toothy: "I'm Toothy from HTF! And I will beat you up!" Beats Up Macusoper Markiplier: Now, let's turn you into a baby! Billy Wagner: And a Popple too! (Markiplier and Billy Wagner turn Macusoper into a baby Popple) Macusoper: "Pwetty pwease! Change me!" (Translation: "Pretty please! Change me!") Bonnie Wagner: "Not in a million, kajillion, bazillion years, Macusoper! You're staying as a Baby Popple forever. Every day from now on, you must play with Bibsy and Cribsy Popple at Mike and Penny's house, UNDERSTAND?!" Sophie: "Also, for punishment, you will watch PB&J Otter, as well as obscure kids' shows and movies you hate including Kangoo Juniors, Bali, Seemore's Playhouse, Pecola, Trust Me, I'm a Genie, Hoop Dogz, The KangaZoo Club, Sports Cartoons, Lollipop Dragon, Seabert, The Wild Puffalumps, Sylvanian Families, the Weebles DVD series, The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin, In Search of Santa, Hugo the Movie Star, The Halloween Tree, and much more!" Curiousgorge66: "You will also drink stuff not made by Pepsi, such as Coca-Cola, Sprite, Pibb Xtra and many more not made by Pepsi!" Markiplier: "I also got you a V-Smile! You will play with it every week for the rest of your life!" (PaperPizza walks in) PaperPizza: "I was at the store to pick up DVDs of Battle for Dream Island. They didn't have them, so here you go. DVDs and VHSes of Ewoks, SpongeBob, Fairly Oddparents and Oobi!" (PaperPizza leaves) Curiousgorge66: "You will also watch these for the rest of your life!" Macusoper's Dad: "Start watching those shows, playing with Bibsy and Cribsy, playing your V-Smile, and drinking stuff not made by Pepsi or you're grounded for life!" (end) Cast suggestions Suggest anyone to be included in the cast. Suggestions go here *Billy Wagner (Popples) ACCEPTED *Bonnie Wagner (Popples) ACCEPTED *WilliamWill2343 ACCEPTED *Shauna (Pokémon X and Y) DECLINED: This isn't a Shauna video. * Bubsy Bobcat DECLINED: He doesn't make grounded videos or harass anybody. * Alvinluvr30 (Catherine the Spellcaster) ACCEPTED * Carkle the Animatronic ACCEPTED